


In which Phil Coulson is not a creepy stalker

by Hils



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1724762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To celebrate reaching 500 followers on Tumblr I offered ficlets to anyone who gave me a pairing and a prompt. Ralkana gave me Clint/Coulson being followed</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Phil Coulson is not a creepy stalker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ralkana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralkana/gifts).



“You’re being creepy, you know that, don’t you?”

Phil most certainly does not jump when May appears behind him and he absolutely does not look guiltily away from his viewpoint.

“Not creepy,” he protests as he straightens his tie and dusts off the cuffs of his jacket. “Vigilant. We still don’t know if he’s HYDRA or not.”

May shoots him a look. “If you thought he was HYDRA you’d be doing more than following him home every day and pining from a distance.”

“It’s not every day,” Phil mutters under his breath.

May shoots him another look and he feels himself withering. He really needs to get her to teach him how to do that.

“You’re worried about how he’s going to react when he finds out you’re still alive.”

It’s not a question.

“If you want me to talk to him first? Soften him up a little?”

“NO!” It comes out louder than he anticipates and he winces. “No, thank you. I’ve just got to work out what I’m going to say.”

May nods. “You know Barton. You know he appreciates the truth more than anything.”

He laughs bitterly. “I’ve interrogated a god but somehow saying ‘hi, I’m not dead’ is so much harder.”

“It’s a starting point.”

Phil glances across the street to Clint’s apartment building. He knows Clint is inside. He might not admit it to May but he’s been following Clint around for a couple of weeks now. Each day he tells himself today will be the day that he reveals himself and every day he convinces himself that the timing isn’t right.

“I’m not leaving until you go in there,” May says. “This has gone on long enough. You know the whole team has a betting pool on how long it’s going to take you to man up and talk to him.”

“Let me guess, if I do it today you win.”

May smirks.

“Fine, but if he puts an arrow in me it’s on your head.”

“I’ll chance it,” May responds dryly, crossing her arms across her chest until Phil sighs and crosses the street.

He’s never been to Clint’s new place before, but it hadn’t been that hard to find. Even with SHIELD gone Clint still seems to manage to find himself in situations where he falls off high places. Phil is really going to have to talk to him about that.

The elevator ride is painfully slow but eventually Phil finds himself outside Clint’s door, hand paused ready to knock.

The door flies open before Phil’s fist makes contact with the wood. Clint is standing there, barefoot in a rumpled purple t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

“So you finally decided to stop following me and give me the ‘hi, I’m not dead’ speech?” Clint asks with an amused smile.

Phil opens his mouth and then closes it again.

Clint sighs. “Man, I owe May $50”


End file.
